Jessie és Brock
by NevemTeve
Summary: Segíthet Jessie megoldást találni Brock nagy gondjára? Nem Brocketshippy!


**Jessie és Brock**

Jessie Wayne-nek eddig sohasem esett nehezére, hogy kitalálja, kit hibáztasson, ha valami rosszul sikerül, de a mostani alkalom eléggé különleges volt. Először is, rajta kívül csak Brock Gneiss, a tökmagok egyike volt jelen, másodszor el kellett ismernie, hogy Brock aligha felelős a hóviharért, ráadásul nélküle talán el sem jutott volna a menedéket jelentő barlanghoz.

A bajok akkor kezdődtek, amikor először hallott erről a küldetésről; általában nem félt semmitől, de télen átkelni a havas hegygerincen, és a fennsíkon ismeretlen pokémonok után kutatni... ez túlságosan is baljóslatúan hangzott, biztos volt benne, hogy bajba kerülnek.

Egyikük sem lepődött meg különösebben, mikor megint egyszer összefutottak a Vakarcs-csapattal. Ellenségeskedésre ezúttal nem került sor, legalábbis gyorsan abbamaradt, mikor egy bizonyos hatalmas, kék és fehér színű madár-pokémont láttak elrepülni a fejük fölött... mindnyájan tudták, mit jelent Articunot látni a hegyekben (kivéve persze Ash-t, akinek ezt is Dextertől kellett megkérdeznie). Szerencsére Brock emlékezett rá, hogy a közelben, a sziklafalban nyílik néhány barlang, ahol menedéket találhatnak. Bármennyire siettek is, az utolsó néhány száz métert már dühöngő hóviharban tették meg. Még így is sikerült volna mindnyájuknak eljutnia a biztonságot nyújtó barlangig, ha nem jön a lavina. Jessie és Brock csak néhány méterre volt lemaradva a többiektől, de ez is elég volt ahhoz, hogy a hógörgeteg elsodorja őket a társaiktól.

Órákig tartó küszködés után értek el egy másik barlanghoz... ez jóval kisebb volt, mint amelyikben a többiek meghúzódtak, de menedéknek éppúgy megfelelt. Csak néhány másodperccel voltak gyorsabbak, mint a hógörgeteg, alig értek be, a leomló lavina már be is temette a bejáratot, az eddigi félhomályt majdnem teljes sötétséggé változtatva.

– Hogy jutunk ki innen? – kérdezte Jessie aggódva. – És mi lehet a többiekkel?

– A hóvihar valószínűleg egész éjjel dühöngeni fog, addig nem tehetünk semmit; reggel majd kiássuk magunkat valahogy... – igyekezett Brock megnyugtatni. – A többiek meg nyilván miattunk aggódnak, szerencse, hogy őket is bezárta a hó...

– Szerencse?!

– Képzeld el, mi történne, ha eszükbe jutna kimenni a hóviharba, hogy minket keressenek... – Valamiért mindkettejük szeme előtt a hóviharban reménytelenül kutató James képe jelent meg, amiatt nem aggódtak, hogy Ash és Misty kimozdulna miattuk... –, így viszont mindnyájan biztonságban vagyunk. Nagyobb baj, hogy a felszerelés nagyobb része náluk volt.

Kettőjüknek együtt volt néhány takarója, egy darab, majdnem kétszemélyes hálózsákja, néhány napra elegendő ennivalója. A hideg ellen néhány tábla csokoládé (Brock hátizsákjából), és egy kis üveg rizspálinka (Jessie titkos tartalékából). Volt néhány gyertyájuk, egy kis spirituszfőzőjük, de tűzifájuk egyáltalán nem.

– Jessie – kezdte Brock zavartan –, ha nem akarunk megfagyni, akkor nincs más lehetőségünk, mint ha együtt alszunk... akarom mondani egymás mellett... összebújva... – fejezte be égő arccal.

Jessie habozott, de el kellett ismernie, hogy Brocknak igaza van:  
– Rendben, de nem szeretném, ha _bármivel_ is próbálkoznál... nagyon kényelmetlenül érezném magam, amikor reggel megtalálnak minket, és én itt állok a holttesteddel...

Brock egy kicsit hízelgőnek érezte a feltevést, hogy ő egyáltalán _gondolni_ is merne bármire Jessie-vel kapcsolatban, de megpróbált közömbösen válaszolni:  
– Nem áll szándékomban semmi olyasmi...

Ő maga sem értette, hogy ő, aki képes szinte minden, nála idősebb nőbe első pillantásra halálosan beleszeretni, épp Jessie iránt miért nem táplált gyengéd érzelmeket... Talán mert biztos volt benne, hogy a lány és James együtt járnak? Legalábbis abban biztos volt, hogy James Morgan fülig szerelmes Jessie-be...

Eléggé zavarba ejtő volt egymás mellett feküdni; Jessie feje Brock vállán nyugodott, a haja az orrát csiklandozta. Brock kénytelen volt magában elismerni, hogy a helyzet sokkal jobban feszélyezni őt, mint a lányt. Semmilyen megoldást nem talált arra a problémára, hogy hogyan tarthatná a lányt a karjában, anélkül, hogy hozzáérne. Végül Jessie elégelte meg a dolgot:  
– Brock Vakarcs, nem tudnál egy kicsit megnyugodni?! Ha például arra gondolnál, hogy a barátod vagyok... várjunk, nem akarom túlterhelni a képzelőerődet... inkább a nővéred: akkor is ilyen ideges lennél?

Ez a gondolat valósággal sokkolta Brockot. Régóta ismerte Jessie-t, az elvetemült bűnözőt... látta diadalmasnak és csalódottnak, dühösnek és kedvesnek, TR-egyenruhában és álöltözetben... sőt, néha, például a Snorlax-hadműveletben egy oldalon is álltak... De hogy mit gondolna, ha a lány a saját testvére lenne? Ez először szinte elképzelhetetlennek tűnt, de azért keményen próbálkozott. Saját magát is meglepte, hogy néhány perc alatt eredménnyel járt.

– Jessica, figyelj rám! – kezdte azon a jóindulatú és tárgyilagos hangján, amit az önmagukról gondoskodni nem tudó élőlényekkel, azaz Mistyvel, Ash-sel, számtalan húgával és öccsével szemben szokott használni. – Nem lesz semmi bajunk, ha vigyázunk... remélem. Elsősorban takarózz be rendesen; ha fázol, vedd fel a sapkádat is; ha éjszaka felébredsz, dörzsöld meg az orrod és füled, hogy ellenőrizd, nem fagyott-e meg, mozgasd meg a lábujjaidat is; és persze ellenőrizd, hogy én még lélegzem-e... akarom mondani, ébressz fel engem is!

– És ne merj többet inni abból a szakéból, nem tudod, milyen veszélyes ilyen hidegben inni?! És szeretném, ha komolyabban vennéd a munkádat, nem akarom, hogy szégyent hoznál ránk; mit szólnának anyáék, ha megtudnák, hogy mindig csalódást okozol a főnöködnek?! És nem szabad ilyen durván bánnod a partnereiddel; egyébként meg hosszú évek óta együtt vagy ezzel a James Morgannal, szeretnénk tudni, hogy komoly-e a dolog; egyáltalán bemutatott már a szüleinek?

– És remélem, hogy rendesen gyakorolsz a pokémonjaiddal, és nem eteted túl őket édességgel, és ha elfogy a Brock-féle poké-csemege, akkor nem felejtesz el újat kérni...

– _Kicsi Brock_, két évvel idősebb vagyok nálad, tudok már vigyázni magamra. Ami pedig Jamest illeti, _én_ nem kérhetem meg az _ő_ kezét, akármennyire szeretném is. Kérlek, mondd meg anyáéknak is, hogy... – Jessie hirtelen elhallgatott; talán túlságosan is jól sikerült a dolog... Nem akarta elmondani, mennyire furcsa érzés volt; mintha Brock őszintén törődne vele, mintha tényleg lenne családja... jó ideig zavartan hallgattak mindketten.

Mindenesetre Brock határozottan nyugodtabbnak érezte magát... és talán most Jessie hajlandó válaszolni egy kérdésre, pontosabban _a kérdésre_, arra az egyetlen kérdésre, amire oly sok éve nem talál választ.

– Jessica, kérdezhetek valamit? Te, ugyebár, lány vagy... – maga is érezte, hogy ez elég bután hangzik, hát gyorsan folytatta – persze, azon kívül, hogy TR-ügynök vagy, meg te vagy _Láncos Jessie_ a napvárosi biciklis bandából... te biztos tudod: mi a _baj_ velem, miért nem kellek én egyetlen lánynak sem?

– Valahányszor találkozom egy Joy nővérrel, vagy egy Jenny rendőrrel, vagy bárki csinos lánnyal, mindig ugyanaz történik: első pillantásra reménytelenül beleszeretek, a világ egyszerre rózsaszínű lesz, mindenütt kismadarak csiripelnek, én a talaj fölött lebegek... azután, mikor térden állva szerelmet vallok a lánynak, megjelenik Misty, és elvonszol, közben mentegetőzik: _Szegény Brocknak már megint rohama van, ne is törődj vele_... a lány meg csak csodálkozik.

Jessie bármilyen más helyzetben beérte volna azzal, hogy száraz hangon annyit mond: 'amennyit én a szerelmi ügyekről tudok, azzal nem sokra jutsz', de most úgy érezte, mégis meg kell próbálnia segíteni Brock gondján.

– Talán közelítsük meg így: mondjuk szeretnél egy vulpixot szerezni, és tudod, hogy hol találsz egy falkát. Gondolom, kiválasztod a legszebb példányt, megcélzod egy pokélabdával, és reménykedsz a sikerben...

Brock felháborodása elemi erővel tört ki:  
– Jessica, ha így állsz hozzá, az életben sem lesz belőled pokémon-mester! A pokémonok érző lények, személyiségük van, érteni kell hozzájuk! Tanulságos lesz, ha _én_ elmondom, mit csinálj, ha vulpixot szeretnél.

– Először is, a legfontosabb kérdés nem az, hogy te melyik példányt szeretnéd, hanem az, hogy közülük melyik lenne hajlandó megbarátkozni veled... nem tehetsz mást, mint hogy naponta felkeresed őket, és vársz, figyelsz, és reméled, hogy a türelem legyőzi az idegenkedést.

– Lehet, hogy hetekig tart, lehet, hogy hónapokig, és lehet, hogy életed végéig; nem sürgetheted a dolgot... Azután egy napon, ha szerencséd van, ha mindent jól csináltál, ha megérted az apró, alig észrevehető jeleket, akkor megtudod, melyik az az egy, amelyik _talán_ a tiéd lehet.

– Most jön a legnehezebb: el kell határoznod, hogy csak azzal az eggyel próbálkozol, az összes többiről lemondasz... ez csakis így megy, a pokémonok is érző lények, nem tudod becsapni őket.

– Ha azt akarod, hogy megszeressen, elsősorban neked kell szeretned őt. Te magad is élvezni fogod a barátkozás minden percét, ahogy próbálsz minden nap egy kicsivel közelebb kerülni hozzá, de persze csak annyira, amennyire ő engedi... nem lehet sürgetni, vagy erőltetni semmit. Ha értesz a pokémonokhoz, és minden pillantását, minden mozdulatát megfigyeled, akkor tudni fogod, hogy örül-e neked, vagy sem. Akkor kell közeledned hozzá, ha ő akarja, és akkor kell menned, mikor látod, hogy rád unt.

– És persze figyelned kell rá, meg kell ismerned! Hogy kik a barátai, és kik az ellenségei, hogy mit szeret enni, és mivel szokott játszani... mindent, és még annál is többet... Ha tehetséges vagy és ha komolyan csinálod, akkor néha előre kitalálod, hogy mire gondol... az csodálatos érzés. Ha eddig eljutottál, akkor tényleg remélheted, hogy a pokémon a társad lesz; nem a _tulajdonod_, hanem a _társad_... Te nem küldheted el, de nem is tarthatod magadnál, ha egyszer menni akar. A pokémonok fejlődnek, ez az élet rendje... a kis vulpixodból egy nap gyönyörű ninetales lesz, de lehet, hogy az új életében már nincs rád szüksége... akkor nem tehetsz mást, mint hogy megköszönöd az együtt töltött időt, és engeded elmenni.

Brock maga is meglepődött a saját szónoklatán, és mikor Jessie-re nézett, egy könnycseppet vélt látni a szeme sarkában.

– Brock, ezt... ezt nem hittem volna... ez nagyon szép volt – mondta őszintén. – Ugye tudod, miért kérdeztem?

– Nem – vallotta be Brock gyanútlanul –, én a a lányokról kérdeztem, te pedig a pokémonokra terelted a szót...

– Ide hallgass, Brock Vakarcs – tért vissza Jessie a szokásos stílusához –, _pontosan_ úgy kellene bánnod a lányokkal, mint a pokémonokkal: megtalálni azt az egyet, aki téged elfogad, és azután lassan és türelmesen megszerezni magadnak...

Jónéhány percbe telt, míg ezek a gondolatok átjárták Brock agyát, azután zavartan motyogni kezdett:  
– Akkor lehet, hogy én mostanáig... éveken át... bolondot csináltam magamból? Valahogy úgy, mint aki ész nélkül dobálja a pokélabdáját, hátha a vakszerencse a segítségére siet? – kérdezte szégyenkezve és megkönnyebbülve egyszerre.

– Jessica, köszönöm! Örökre hálás leszek neked... – mondta boldogan, és magához ölelte a lányt... azután hirtelen elengedte, és szorosan bezárt szemmel várta a megtorlást. Mikor nem történt semmi, félve kinyitotta a szemét:  
– Sajnálom, én csak... csak nagyon hálás vagyok neked – magyarázkodott zavartan.

– Kicsi Brock, _nem_ kell halálra rémülnöd, valahányszor hozzám érsz... Mit fogsz csinálni, ha egyszer megcsókol valaki? Elszaladsz a világ végére?

Brock arca olyan piros lett, mint még soha. Jessie akaratlanul rátapintott a legnagyobb titkára... Még Ash-nek és Mistynek sem mondta el soha, mi is történt közte és Ivy professzor között Valencia-szigeten; most mégis úgy érezte, hogy könnyebb lesz, ha mindent meggyón.

– Jessica, az egyetlen eset, amikor egy nő megcsókolt... hát... az katasztrófa volt... Mikor Oak professzor megbízásából a G.S. labda ügyében Valencia szigetén jártunk, és találkoztunk Felina Ivy professzorral (kiváló tudós és gyönyörű nő!)... én azonnal beleszerettem... Talán Misty nem volt elég éber, vagy ez az érzés erősebb volt minden eddiginél... még ő sem tudott megállítani! – önkéntelenül mozdulattal megdörzsölte a fülét; mindig megalázónak érezte, hogy Misty _a fülénél fogva_ szokta elrángatni szerelme tárgyától.

– Arra kértem Ivy professzort, engedje meg, hogy vele maradjak... mint asszisztense és tanítványa. Persze biztosan tudtam, hogy elutasít.

– De ő beleegyezett... erre nem számítottam. Először halálra rémültem... azután én lettem a legboldogabb ember a világon. Persze sajnáltam, hogy el kell válnom a barátaimtól, de ezt az áldozatot meg kellett hoznom.

– Hónapokig minden rendben volt: boldog voltam, hogy neki dolgozhatok, és persze hogy tanulhatok tőle; Jessica, az a nő _mindent_ tud a pokémonokról, amit csak tudni lehet.. ha elmondhatnám, hogy mennyit tanultam tőle...

– Azután egy nap bekövetkezett a katasztrófa. Késő estig dolgoztunk a laborban, mivel Westwood professzor táviratilag kért bizonyos adatokat az új pokédexhez, és az udvariasság azt kívánta, hogy még aznap állítsuk össze az anyagot. Mikor végre elkészültünk, a három lány (Dew, Steam és Brook) aludni ment, Felina és én (mármint Ivy professzor és én!) még pár percig maradtunk. Egy kicsit beszélgettünk, én kakaót főztem, azután egy kis ügyetlen mozdulattal összeütköztünk... ő megtántorodott, én elkaptam és a karomban tartottam... ő olyan imádni való volt, hogy nem tudtam visszatartani magam: bevallottam neki, hogy szeretem.

Brock lehunyta a szemét, ahogy a legnehezebb ponthoz érkezett az elbeszélésben: – Ő rám nézett és mosolygott... azt hittem, pár udvarias szóval elutasít... de ő _megcsókolt_... még sohasem történt velem ilyesmi... nem tudom elmondani, milyen volt... néhány percig, vagy néhány óráig a mennyben éreztem magam... azután, mikor vége lett... – itt elakadt.

– Igen – sürgette Jessie –, mi történt utána?

– Nem tudom – nyögte Brock –, nem tudom... a következő dolog, amire emlékszem, hogy egy csónakban ülök az óceán közepén, és kétségbeesetten evezek a Trovita-sziget felé. Nem értettem, mi történt velem, teljesen összezavarodtam... az nem lehet, hogy ő szeressen engem, biztosan tévedés történt... csak erre tudtam gondolni.

– De mi történt azután, amikor visszatértél Valencia-szigetre?

– Nem tértem vissza – vallotta be Brock. – Soha többé nem mertem a szeme elé kerülni...

Jessie, rá igazán nem jellemző erőfeszítéssel próbált nyugodt maradni.  
– Szóval, bevallottad hogy szereted, ő megcsókolt, te pedig _elmenekültél_, és azóta sem tértél vissza? Jól értem, amit mondasz?

– Nem _merek_ visszamenni... – nyöszörögte Brock –, mit gondolhat rólam?!

– Talán azt, hogy megijedtél, mert még sosem történt veled ilyesmi? Nem lenne jobb, ha a lehető leghamarabb visszatérnél hozzá, és tőle magától kérdeznéd meg?

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy meggyűlölt... annyira félek, hogy...

– Brock Vakarcs, ne merj hazudni! – csattant fel Jessie. – Mitől félsz jobban: attól hogy nem szeret, vagy attól, hogy szeret?

Brock alaposan megfontolta a kérdést... bármilyen nehezére is esett, el kellett ismernie, hogy legjobban attól fél, mi lesz, ha kiderül, Felina (azaz Ivy professzor!) esetleg mégis szereti őt.

– Jessie, mi lesz, ha szeret? Mit csináljak, hogyan viselkedjek? – kérdezte tanácstalanul. – Honnan is tudhatnám? Engem még egy lány sem szeretett...

– ... vagy ha igen, akkor elszaladtál – ezt persze Jessie persze nem hagyhatta ki. – Szerintem a dolognak ezt a részét nyugodtan rábízhatod; biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő tapasztaltabb nálad a szerelemben... a reménytelen epekedést leszámítva. Ami téged illet, elég, ha visszaemlékszel arra, amit a pokémonokról mondtál; ha annyira gyengéden bánsz a szerelmeddel, mint a pokémonoddal, nem lehet oka a panaszra.

* * *

Mikor másnap reggel Brock kinyitotta a szemét, halvány szürkeség jelezte, hogy odakint már felkelt a nap. Nem is volt olyan hideg, mint várta volna, legalábbis a lábasban hagyott víz nem fagyott meg. Gyors ellenőrzésbe fogott: orrom, fülem, kezem, lábam, Jessica... minden rendben, nem fagytunk meg, következhet a reggeli kérdése, utána pedig az, hogy hogyan jutunk ki innen.

– Minden rendben?! Hol vannak a többiek? Miért alszom együtt Jessie-vel? Ugye nem tettem semmi olyasmit, amit szégyellnem kellene? Azt hiszem, csak beszélgettünk – kergették egymást a gondolatok Brock zúgó fejében. – Méghozzá az én szerelmi ügyeimről... jó ég!... de hát hogyan bízhattam meg benne?

Ahogy visszatértek az elmúlt este emlékei, egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát: nem csak hogy elmesélte Jessie-nek élete legnagyobb titkát, de még arra is rávette magát, hogy a nővérének tekintse a lányt... persze akkor megvolt rá az oka, de mi lesz most?

– Persze Jessie nyilván nevetségesnek tartja az egészet. Legjobb lesz, ha nem is beszélünk róla... Miért ne mehetne minden tovább úgy, mint azelőtt? – kérdezte magától.

– 'Reggelt, _Kicsi Brock_ – zavarta meg egy álmos hang –, kész a kávé?

– Mindjárt, Jessica – válaszolta automatikusan –, addig egyél egy kis csokit, azután fordítsd ki a hálózsákot, mossál fogat, és... – és, úgy látszik, a 'minden úgy megy, mint azelőtt' dolog nem fog működni...

– ... és még ki kellene találnunk, hogyan jutnunk ki innen – váltott témát. – Nem tudom, milyen vastag a hóréteg a kijárat előtt, és nincs nálunk sem hólapát, sem jégcsákány.

– Neked van egy onyxod, ő áttörhetne a havon... – javasolta Jessie –, bár az túl nagy, be sem férne ide.

– Dehogynem – lelkesedett fel Brock –, az, amelyikre te gondolsz, most Forestnél van (ő a legidősebb öcsém, most ő az ónvárosi edzőterem vezetője); _Pebbles_ sokkal kisebb.

Pebbles alig négy méter hosszú volt, teste mindössze hat, félméteresnél is kisebb sziklából állt. Jessie, aki rajongott minden kígyó-szerű pokémonért, végtelenül szeretere méltó jószágnak találta.

Peebles könnyen áttört a hótorlaszon, amely, mint kiderült, csak másfél méter vastag volt. Brockra maradt, hogy összeszedje a felszerelést, és mikor pár perccel később ő is kimászott, a napfény szinte vakította, a levegő pedig csodálatosan frissnek tűnt... visszanézve a barlang bejárata most sötét és ijesztő alagútnak látszott, nehéz volt elképzelni, hogy ez a sötét lyuk volt a menedékük az elmúlt éjjel.

Közben Jessie és Peebles vígan kergetőztek a hóban; Brock nem gondolta volna, hogy Peebles pár perc alatt ennyire megszerethet valakit.

– Mikor egy onyx így int a farkával, az azt jelenti, hogy felülhetsz a hátára! – kiáltotta Jessie-nek. Nem emlékezett, hogy Peebles valaha is engedett volna idegent a hátára ülni... Különös gondolata támadt a lánnyal és a pokémonnal kapcsolatban... nem kellene-e...?

– Jessica, ugye gondját viseled majd... – kezdte félszegen –, és nem adod Giovanninak? – jutott eszébe hirtelen.

– Nekem akarod adni? – hitetlenkedett Jessie, aki úgy érezte, hogy a világ hirtelen a feje tetejére állt. – Ugye emlékszel még, én Jessie vagyok a Rakéta Csapatból, elvetemült pokémon-tolvaj, és...

– Úgy látszik Peebles ezzel nem törődik... talán tudja, hogy bizonyos értelemben a családban marad... – magyarázkodott kicsit elpirulva –, vagy hogy nem érezné jól magát a hosszú tengeri úton... – folytatta, most már _nagyon_ piros arccal.

– ...szóval itt az ideje, hogy megkeressük a többieket: James és Meowth bizonyára aggódnak érted; Ash és Misty pedig... szóval ők is várják, hogy valaki elkészítse a reggelijüket...


End file.
